


Of Gaslight and Petticoats

by XenoVirus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoVirus/pseuds/XenoVirus
Summary: Steampunk-ish Au featuring Peridot as a scientist working on a top secret project and Lapis as part of the group that kidnaps her.





	Of Gaslight and Petticoats

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beated and still very much a work in progress. Working title because I couldn't think of anything else. 
> 
> I'll add warnings and tags as I go along but it's marked explicit just in case. 
> 
> This fic is probably kinda terrible, there will mistakes that will need fixing and inconsistencies but I'm going through some stuff it's helping immensely so I thought I'd post it. 
> 
> Concrit is welcome so don't be shy.

When the Pink Diamond Queen fell, so did her corner of the nation. All but a thin sliver of the principality remained inaccessible by foot but the attack on her majesties' person came from one her closest and most trusted of allies. Rose Quartz felled the Queen in her chambers, royal blood staining the flossy rose carpet a darker, more dangerous red.

There was no witness's of course, but the fact remained the Queen died on the same night that Rose Quartz disappeared, leaving nothing but shadows and speculation behind her. There were tears and outrage, riots that lit the night like a supernova but the blood they called for remained un-spilled. Eventually, the people's anger had been replaced by misery and apathy.

The Pink Diamond quarter had remained under the military rule of the other three queens ever since, the land there was filled with the life and love of their late sister, they could not bear to see it fall into enemy hands, nor could they dissect and carve her land into pieces to share. It was to be ruled by the three of them together, but the people there needed to relinquish their carefree lives they knew. There must have been traitors among the citizens; they couldn't risk the possibility of them going free.

Cold tyranny, harsh and strict regulations, rigid migration criteria; this was not the land the people were promised during Pink's rule, but it was all they'd known for nigh on ten years.

It was all supposed to get much worse though.

And that was exactly why Lapis was here, among the soft glittering lights and flawlessly played string music of the Blue Diamond Queen's Ballroom, eyes never moving from the entrance. The celebrations had been in full swing since midnight and even eight hours later were still full of laughter, music and drink. Lapis herself had been here for five hours, intermingling with the nobles and wait staff alike, her ‘date' and companions doing likewise. Her target had yet to arrive, as was expected with the information they had garnered, but it always paid to come early, let the party goers grow accustomed to seeing the four of their faces among the crowd, let them see how relaxed and at home they were, like they were among their own people and their own country.

No potential suitors had approached Lapis yet, which broke her confidence just a little. She was dressed to impress and beguile, wearing a complicated blue frock with more ruffles and shiny silver buttons than was strictly needed. It wasn't what she would call a modest length, which was why it was picked out for her, painstakingly chose by her accomplices. Her perpetually messy hair carefully coifed into some semblance of an actually half-decent hairstyle. Pearl had been the one to do her makeup, being one of the only ones to have attended balls in the past. Apparently extravagant, yet carefully so, was what was expected. ‘Carefully so' seemed to have been ignored by many of the other attendees.

If Lapis were more rational, and really she wouldn't be here if she was, she would not be worrying so much if she was even good enough for the job they'd given her, pretty enough to entice and entrap her target. If Lapis were more rational, she would place the blame where it more likely belonged. Her ‘date' was Garnet because attending the ball single would amass more attention than was needed, looked more like her body guard than her lover. Garnet, calm and always-prepared Garnet, an unshakable force of patience for their otherwise much-shaken oddball group of friends, did not exude any sort of friendly or welcoming aura to stranger's she didn't know nor care for. Her tall, broad-shouldered figure cut a remarkable resemblance to the statues in the courtyard, unyielding and hard yet a work of art and beauty all the same. Her companions, though were admittedly very different to Garnet's strong and sharp demeanour, didn't help with the atmosphere surrounding them. Being posed as lovers (Lapis can't exactly figure out why but those were the orders) had heightened the tension between them and brought up complicated feelings neither Pearl nor Amethyst seemed equipped at dealing with.

The wait staff and servants had abandoned their former livery in respect to Blue Diamond's deference to her fallen sister on this occasion, what was periwinkle and cobalt was now fuchsia and rose, the adornments of the castle were likewise flush with the colour of a thousand youthful blushes. Gas lights and candles gave a gossamer glow to the room, lending a more intimate to the large space. Lapis snatched up a cocktail from a passing waiter, rosy in colour, like everything else, but it went down with a happily accepted burn. Amethyst seemed to share the same idea, finishing a whole glass of the pink fizz in one unladylike gulp. Pearl looked on, a reprimand nearly escaping her but failing to fall from her lips. Pearl looked as tired and as miserable as Lapis felt, but she turned away from her date and put on her polite party smile anyway, undeterred from her mission. It would be nice to be someone like that, determined and unflappable when tasked with something so important, but Lapis wasn't like that, she was very much flapped.

"Lapis", Garnet drew her attention away from the cocktail, surprisingly strong for how syrupy sweet it was. "There is no need to be nervous. You'll be just fine," and that was Garnet all over wasn't? Reassuring, capable and a frustratingly good mind reader; it was equal parts infuriating and comforting. Nobody knew it was going to be fine, their informants had very little information to offer them on their target, the girl had no life but everybody had put so much of their faith in Lapis, it made her nauseous and flighty.

A reply was still formulating in her mind; what could she say that she hadn't a hundred times before only to be brushed aside. It was all she'd heard in the last few months. That she'd be fine, perfect, that she was the only one for this particular task. Lapis' thoughts fell apart though as she felt Amethyst nudge her harshly before directing her gaze to Blue Diamond, who was no longer sitting but standing, half hidden by an over large vase of pink lilies. She was tall, taller than Garnet even, and very slender, her head bent, speaking to someone much short than herself. Lapis couldn't see who the Queen was talking to, but whoever it was was short and blond, rumpled suit not at all suitable for the environment. If this was their target then she'd slipped in without any of them noticing.

The informants never actually managed to get a picture of her, the lab she worked in had strict procedures and she basically did nothing else but work, making photographs impossible. What they did have, was detailed descriptions and the knowledge that Blue Diamond had personally invited her for some reason. She stuck out like a sore thumb and the Blue Queen seemed to have some business with her, she couldn't be anyone else.

The alcohol left fiery trails in its wake as Lapis drank, quicker than before now she knew the inevitable was approaching faster than she wanted. Blue Diamond gently wrapped a long fingered hand around a small shoulder, turning the person away from the corner they'd been conversing in and leading her more to the centre of the room. With a parting pat to a shoulder, Blue Diamond left her guest in the presence of servants who supplied their target with food and drink before turning to the other attendants.

With the mystery guest in full view it was obvious this was who they were looking for; bespectacled and short, a face full of pale freckles like specs of tea chaotically sprinkled over a cream table cloth. This was their target; this was Peridot.

Peridot was nervous and exhausted, that much was discernible from the slump of her figure and drawn look to her features. Her brows had drawn together, forming rigid furrows and she fiddles with her glass, pink again but this time in layers, from the pale pink of cherry blossoms to the deep shade the sky grows with the sunset. From what Lapis could see, Peridot didn't want to be here, but why she was here in the first place was still a question that had no answer.

"That's definitely Peridot," Garnet turned to the three of them and Lapis could see the leader in her from the set of her shoulders. "If Lapis goes right to her it'll look suspicious. We'll have to look for an opening but we mustn't leave it too late. The party must still be in full swing".

"Looks like Lapis'll be competing with the Queen for olè goggles attention."

"Amethyst. Shut. Up," Lapis finished the rest of her drink in one smooth action, snatching another as it sailed by on a tray. The drink never made it to her lips, snatched up by Pearl before Lapis even fully had hold of the stem.

"I think that's enough for now Lapis. Why don't you have something to eat?" Pearl looked worried, not angry at her, which made flip flops of her stomach.

"Because if I eat anything I'll throw up and this makeup took you like, a week to do" It worst part of that was it barely felt like an exaggeration. Pearl just rolled her eyes, a sigh she usually reserved for Amethyst was her only response.

"Let's dance." Garnet smiled, grabbing smaller hand in Garnets larger, warmer one. She looked to Pearl and Amethyst, both looking bleak and weary. "All of us."

"Oh, but Garnet-!"

"All of us Pearl. We've come to a party with dates and we've not danced yet. So let's dance with our dates."

Garnet pulled Lapis almost into the centre of the fray of dancers, most of which had been going for hours and hours and seemed no closer to stopping than when they first began.

"I said I didn't want to throw up," it was all Lapis could do but mumble it dejectedly.

Garnet answered with a soft laugh, "We'll go slowly then." It was all they could do though really, the music turning into a melody of soft whispers as the band slowed down, lovers closing the smallest of distances between themselves. Lapis felt just fine being this close to Garnet. Garnet was nothing more than a friend, but she was a good, good friend. Trustworthy and supportive, dancing with Garnet was as comfortable to her as fresh sheets and old books. The two of them swayed along to the rhythm, the sighs of the bows dancing gracefully across the string inciting smooth movements from all couples. It was actually nice, being there under the lights of the many chandeliers and Lapis was going to says so Garnet, about how beautiful it was all was when she caught sight of Garnet's smirk. Before Lapis could question it, Garnet mischievously spun her away in a twirl before spinning her back, right into Garnet's arms. Lapis couldn't help it, she snorted, rather ungracefully and giggled. Her back was to Garnet still but she fell warm and lighter now. A delicate little spin later she was back facing Garnet, ready to fake reprimand her when she caught sight of Peridot again. Lapis didn't realise until now that Garnet had brought them into Peridot's line of sight. The blonde had made her way to the makeshift bar, where someone might order a drink not floating about on one of the many trays. She had apparently been watching the two of them dance; the pair of them were probably conspicuous, to say the least, all the other couples slowing their movements to almost nothing, pressing together the entire length of their bodies. Peridot was alone still, she seemed the sort of person who was used to be being alone and certainly, their informants never noticed anything like friends or family. Their eyes caught, blue on green, it could have been a romantic beginning, could have been the perfect opening. The moment lingered, seconds stretched and teetered on a precipice of possibilities, of could-have-beens. The moment broke, however, dried up and turned to dust, winds of change blowing it out of existence. Amethyst tore Garnet and herself apart, with an enraged growl, muttering something inarticulate, almost toppling Lapis as she went. Pearl remained where the two of them had been dancing, shock and guilt distorting her face into something foreign.

"Pearl?" There wasn't really anything else Lapis could say because she knew there would be no answer. The music and dancing carried on, occasions that lasted this long, with this much drink, almost always resulted in domestic tiffs, it was practically customary.

Pearl released a shaking breath before following after Amethyst, slow and regretful. Lapis would have followed but for Garnet's arm stopping her, her face mask of indifference.

"Peridot was watching you and she's all alone at the bar. Go to her, I'll deal with those two, just carry on with plan." Lapis was pushed a little toward the bar, mostly empty but for a few lonesome guests, as Garnet disappeared behind a crowd.

The bar was a luminous heaven, lit more brightly than the rest of the ballroom with the golden light of the gas lamps, it called to the dreary and friendless with its warm and welcoming glow, like a haven for the alienated. The back of a crumbled looking waistcoat and spray of blond hair was all Lapis could see of Peridot, her jacket lay forgotten in a disordered heap at her feet. Lapis breathed in deep, the sweet perfumes of the dancers and the savoury scent of fleeting hors d'oeuvres a nauseating mixture that did little to calm her. Setting off towards the bar anyway, Lapis squared her should, holding her head high and straight. She edged herself in close to Peridot, close enough to recognise that Peridot wore no fragrance. There were no seats, just the bar to rest against and so Lapis did, arching her back in a curve that was not at all comfortable.

Peridot was watching her, uncertain and apprehensive, nursing her drink. It seemed she’d switched her showy cocktail for water which worried Lapis even more. They’d hoped Peridot would imbibe, the freely flowing alcohol an incentive to let her inhibitions fall but it looked to be a false hope, Peridot would most likely stay sober.

“With all the free drink and you’ve got water. I’d say I was disappointed but strangers rarely have a right to do so,” Lapis swirled the honey-brown liquid around the tumbler, eyeing Peridot beneath her lashes.

Peridot wasn’t used to being approached, that much was obvious from the brief look she cast around them to ascertain Lapis couldn’t have been speaking to anyone else. She cleared her throat, looking about as awkward Lapis felt. When she spoke, it was with a gaze that refused to lock onto Lapis’ own, eyes fleeting and never steeled.

“I have very important work to do tomorrow; I’d rather do that without a headache thank you.”

“What work is it that you do that’s important enough to miss out on all this free drink?”Lapis half turned her body toward Peridot, leaning just that little bit more into her.

Peridot didn’t move away but her gaze had found refuge in her drink once more. “Important enough that I can’t talk about it.”

That ignited a genuine snort of laughter from Lapis, loud and undignified, for a split second Lapis let herself consider the fact that Pearl was right and she really should have anything more to drink. She took another sip before offering a gloved hand to her companion. “Lapis. And I really should take a leaf out your book,” she set her glass down with a resolute clink. She got a smile out of Peridot with that; small but genuine and sweet.

“I’m Peridot. And I really don’t want to be here,” her sweet smile turned wry as she took Lapis’ hand in her own. Peridot’s hard was clean and warm with rough bitten nails and the beginning of callous’, they spoke of a lifetime of thinking and tinkering.

“Oh? But surely you can enjoy yourself why you’re already here?” Lapis leaned ever more into Peridot’s space, letting her delicate, floral perfume tickle the nose of her target.

Peridot has begun to look uncomfortable and nervous, “I- I don’t really do well in social gatherings. I’m usually alone.” She looked to be quite embarrassed to have admitted that and very confused as to why she admitted that.

Lapis stretched out her hand to pick an imaginary speck off Peridot’s shoulder, then allowed the natural descent of her hand to follow the curve of Peridot bent arm, tracing gracefully against a shirt that has never seen an iron or starch, cuffs that frayed and bent in unseemly ways. “Well, why don’t we go for a walk?”

“A walk?” Peridot’s eyes had not removed themselves from the hand that now gently held her one of her own as if the touch were a foreign and bewildering experience. In a move bolder than Lapis would have thought Peridot capable of, Peridot turned her own hand inward, gently grasping, unsure but curious.

“A walk,” Lapis reiterated. “A walk to some place where we can be alone. Together.”


End file.
